


Learning Youthfulness

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Rock Lee x Sai by Molly of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Learning Youthfulness

Sai questioned how he got to this point. He was currently sitting on the ground making macaroni art during a break between training sessions. Rock Lee had somehow convinced him to do his entire training routine for a day to help him become a little stronger in taijutsu and to become. He wouldn’t admit it but he did enjoy this new form of art.  
“Look at what I made!” Lee next to yelled in joy.  
Sai could not tell what in the world it was supposed to be but was trying to work on not being as what others considered rude. “It’s very… nice.”  
Lee’s smile grew with a sparkle in it. “Let me see yours!”  
Sai held up his page. He didn’t think Lee’s smile could have grown any bigger.  
“That is amazing! You are truly getting the hang of youthfulness! Keep it up and one day you may become as great as my mentor!” Lee held out his picture to Sai. “Take my picture as well to remind you of this lesson in youth!”  
Sai’s face didn’t betray his happiness but he might if he continues to train in youth with his new friend.


End file.
